Talk:Mark (Video Game)
spoiler untagged spoilers in the quote, someone who knows what they're doing should fix that - Tidied up the "Post-Apocalypse" section a bit. Mostly, though, just removed the run-on sentences and comma splices, as well as reworked the wording. —cleon24769 Mark Shot? :*If David Parker was not saved, Mark was originally supposed to be shot and killed by the bandits. This is currently in the trivia section. Does anyone have a source for it? If not, it will have to be deleted. Axel TWD (talk) 02:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) It was mentioned in the unused lines for episode 2. CamTheWoot (talk) 02:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC)CamTheWoot Do you have a link for this? JJSWAN (talk) 02:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC)JJ http://www.youtube.com/user/xAzureIzumix Here's the channel, not sure of the exact video CamTheWoot (talk) 02:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC)CamTheWoot The page mentions Mark was shot by the Save-Lots bandits. Did anyone else notice that the arrows the bandits used during the scene when he was shot had red fletching (the part on the back), and the one Mark was shot with had white? Just like the arrow in the walker stuck to the fence. I kinda think Andy or Danny shot Mark, so they'd have an excuse to eat him ("he was going to die anyway"). Kind of like why they altered the bear traps - if someone got caught and knew how to get out, they might live, thus they don't have an excuse to eat the person. Either it was just good timing that the bandits attacked then, or Andy/Danny knew they would be around. Just thought it was interesting. 19:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) He was shot from the direction of the woods, Danny and Andrew couldn't have shot him. Shellturtleguy (talk) 19:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually, it's left kind of ambiguous just where the shot comes from. It could be from the woods, but I just watched a video of it since you said it was from the woods (and I couldn't remember), and it isn't explicitly from the woods. Mark is facing Lee when he's shot, and his back is turned more towards the gate and the silo than towards the woods. It doesn't matter, though. I'm not trying to prove it was or wasn't Andy/Danny, I was just mentioning it because I thought it was interesting, and it makes sense, anyways. 19:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Better quote? can we change his quote to something that better defines his character If you can find a better quote that better defines his character, feel free to add it. InspectorJ (talk) 09:46, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Killed by Do we really need so many enteries in this section for all dead people? Should it not just be the person who actually kills them rather than someone who also did this and that wich led to this and that blah blah blah? Yeah sure the save lots bandits shot mark but that is not what killed him, the ST Johns killed him. But if you are dead set on keeping this pointless practice, then we should also add WALKERS to the most of the killed by lists as its walkers existing that has caused people to harm each other. Just saying. ArtMorgan (talk) 16:58, January 12, 2019 (UTC)